pataponfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Maleficent Influence
The Maleficent Influence, sometimes shortened as simply The Influence,''' '''is a boss in Patapon Next and the final boss as well. It was originally Kyofu the Malefic, but he transformed into this form after being defeated by the Mightyhero a second time. Deciding it was time to let loose with full power, Kyofu morphed into a demonic beast and attacked the Patapons. However, he was defeated and faded away into nothingness. Personality The Influence is a fierce beast, and in turn acts like one. It roars like a monster and pounces like a creature, going to any lengths to get its prey. Once it was defeated, it just barely managed to mortally wound the Mightyhero before it died, meaning that its only purpose in life was to destroy its lifelong enemy. Attacks and Abilities The Influence is a powerful monster capable of crushing anything in its path. It is much stronger than its original form of Kyofu, having advanced control over darkness and a physically bigger body. Power Roller The Influence stands up on its hind legs and shakes its head, then rolls itself into a spikeball and speeds over the Patapons and back. This attack inflicts heavy knockback. If you have good timing you can dodge it with PonPata, but DonDon is more effective. Burrow Shot The Influence starts bobbing its head, then burrows underground and shoots up like a rocket back out. This attack is a guaranteed stagger no matter what. It can't be dodged with DonDon, forcing you to PonPata if you don't want to be staggered. Devour The Influence crouches down, then pounces and grabs a trooper. If it gets one, then it will begin to eat and swallow them dealing heavy damage and healing itself, a move similar to an attack used by the Fenrirs on the Plateu of Pompous Wings in Patapon 3. Can be dodged with PonPata, but DonDon works better and is advised. ChakaPata has no blocking effect on this attack whatsoever. Shadow Burner The Influence stands up on its hind legs and rakes its claws together, then fires a beam of energy from its mouth that travels across the ground. This attack inflicts heavy burning. It can be dodged with DonDon, but not PonPata. ChakaPata doesn't help very much compared to other attacks. Berserk Preparation The Influence roars and holds its claws high in the air to signify that it means business. Move The Influence moves much faster and its steps now can damage troops if they are too close. Its attacks take less charge time as well. Related Bosses *Kyofu the Malefic Trivia *The Maleficent Influence's name is based on Kyofu's title of "the Malefic" and how Kyofu influenced many figures to work for him. *Once the Influence was defeated and reverted back to Kyofu, he said that the battle was grand and that he was impressed that the Mightyhero didn't need to transform as well. This implies that the Mightyhero actually might be able to transform into a monstrous form like Kyofu did. Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Demon